<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Mad About It by haechanslit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444916">Die Mad About It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechanslit/pseuds/haechanslit'>haechanslit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Fluff and Humor, LuHen, M/M, Mark Lee &amp; Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Are Best Friends, Sexual Humor, Yukhei is usually good but donghyuck brings out the worst in him, but they both love mark a whole lot, hyuck and lucas are enemies, johnny is a dj, side/minor ships - Freeform, unbeta-ed as always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechanslit/pseuds/haechanslit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So why did you invite Yukhei to our date, Mark?" Donghyuck asks</p><p>"Actually Mark and I had plans that you're crashing" Mark has to applaud Yukhei for going so long without returning one of Donghyuck's sharp comments. </p><p>"Mark and I get lunch here every Friday... but go off I guess. Mark. What did you want to say?"</p><p>"Oh... right. Well... I'm- err or... okay well"</p><p>"Spit it out, Mark" Donghyuck deadpans</p><p>"Well... I got-"</p><p>"Why are you always so impatient cant you just let him talk. You don't need to interrupt him every moment you know" Lucas cuts off Mark this time.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? You just cut him off. What is it, babe?" Donghyuck takes both Marks hands in his and give him his signature wide eyes looking up through the eyelashes and innocent smile, although he was anything but.</p><p>Yukhei fake gaged before reaching across the table and pulling one of Marks hands out of Donghyuck's grasp and holding it in the middle of the table.</p><p>-</p><p>Or which Marks boyfriend, Donghyuck, and best friend, Yukhei hate each other. And chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this in august but got stuck. I was going through WIPs looking for inspiration when it hit. This is meant to be angst free. Going to be an undetermined amount of parts but probably 10-20k. Hopefully done soon. I have a good amount of it in draft just need to rework</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday July 31st </p><p> </p><p>"Oh by the way Chenle said we're good to have the party at his place. And Jaemin said he will cover drinks. So all we have to worry about is food and music. Do you think it's a good idea to let Johnny DJ or should we just throw on a Spotify playlist?" Mark was currently walking hand in hand with his boyfriend, Donghyuck, down the street as they head to their favourite cafe for lunch and Donghyuck was rambling on a bout the logistics regarding Marks birthday party.</p><p>Mark has never really been one to worry about parties. His biggest concern is the company and he knows all his friends will be there on Sunday so he knew no matter what it would be fun. Donghyuck on the other hand likes to plan parties and make sure they're perfect. For someone so free spirited and go with the flow Donghyuck can sure be picky when organizing an event. Especially if it's something for Mark. </p><p>"We can have Johnny DJ. He will give up after like his third drink and we will probably end up switching to a Spotify playlist but i wouldn't worry about it because everyone will be too drunk to care by that point" Donghyuck nodded and sent a text to the group chat on his phone before finally putting it away.</p><p>"I need to tell you something" Mark says. Donghyuck looks at him weirdly but nods.</p><p>"I invited Yukhei to lunch" As soon as the words registered in Donghyuck's mind he scrunched up his nose and scoffed. </p><p>When Mark said that as long as all his friends are at the party it will be fun... it was technically the truth but it does gloss over one possible conflict that could occur. Marks best friend, Yukhei and Donghyuck hate each other. Like straight up despise each other. Which can of course lead to some less than optimal moments when they are at the same party. Which is why Mark wanted to have lunch with them both to assure they weren't going to cause any trouble. </p><p>"Eww... Why?" Mark sighed loudly.</p><p>"Donghyuck... Please. Can you just try. Just give him a chance he's a good guy" </p><p>"Okay. Listen, I've given him many chances. But... for you... for your birthday. I will attempt to be civil" Lucas said the exact same thing when Mark had invited him for lunch. And both of them had said that in the past before getting into a screaming fight bad enough where Johnny felt the need to step in. JOHNNY.</p><p>Mark felt his tension go away as the approached the familiar store front. It was a locally run cafe place just two blocks away from Mark and Donghyuck's shared apartment. The two had been going here since Marks sophomore year of college, and in the last three years they befriended almost all the staff and even the owner himself.</p><p>As always Mark stepped forward and held the door open for Donghyuck before walking over to their regular booth. One of the waiters, Kunhang, walked over to the table notebook in hand.</p><p>"Hey guys. The usual?"</p><p>"Yes" Donghyuck answered with a smile.</p><p>"My other friend is coming though so we'll just wait tell he gets here to order, if thats okay, Kunhang" Kunhang smiled before walking back behind the counter. Donghyuck rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Whens <em>he</em> supposed to be here anyways?" Donghyuck asked adding disgust on top of the 'he' for dramatic effect.</p><p>"Any minute. Oh speak of the devil" Mark said waving as he spots the 6 foot devil walking through the entrance. Donghyuck quickly switch from his side of the booth to Marks and made it so their sides were flushed together. Yukhei rolls his eyes at the scene but slides into the side of the booth that once held Donghyuck.</p><p>"Hello Yukhei" Donghyuck is first to greet although his tone is not the most welcoming.</p><p>"Donghyuck" Yukhei nods.</p><p>After that they sit in a brief silence.</p><p>"So... Yukhei how was your morning?" Mark questions trying to make the atmosphere less uncomfortable.</p><p>"You didn't ask me about my morning" Donghyuck grumbles from Marks side.</p><p>"We live together. I was there" Donghyuck mocks Marks words. Yukhei thankfully ignores it.</p><p>"It was fine." </p><p>"Cool" Donghyuck drags out. </p><p>"Okay let me just get to why i wanted to have lunch with both of you. I wanted to-"</p><p>"Hey, Im Kunhang. Can I get your other?" Kunhang had once again approached the table cutting Mark off. Kunhang didn't seem to notice as he starred at Yukhei intently. Yukhei straightens his posture once he catches eye of Kunhang. Donghyuck scoffs but Mark is amused.</p><p>"Hi. I'm Yukhei" He smiled.</p><p>"Hi" Kunhang let out a light giggle.</p><p>"Oh my god what do you want to eat, Yukhei?" Donghyuck broke the two out of their trance. </p><p>"Oh right... Can i have a B.L.T and a Mango Pineapple smoothie" Yukhei gives one of his signature smiles causing Kunhang's eyes to fall to the notepad in his hands.</p><p>"Sure. Coming right up" Kunhang then hurries behind the counter again.</p><p>"He's... very pretty" Yukhei says stupefied eyes glazed over looking where Kunhang was moments ago. </p><p>"Yeah he's out of your league" Donghyuck says sharply.</p><p>"Donghyuck" Mark warns.</p><p>"He's a good guy. We've known him for a while. He'll be at the party on Sunday" Yukhei's eyes brighten up at this.</p><p>"And he's... single?" </p><p>"As far as I know yeah"</p><p>"So why did you invite Yukhei to our date, Mark?" </p><p>"Actually Mark and I had plans that you're crashing" Mark has to applaud Yukhei for going so long without returning one of Donghyuck's sharp comments. </p><p>"Mark and I get lunch here every Friday... but go off I guess. Mark. What did you want to say?"</p><p>"Oh... right. Well... I'm- err or... okay well"</p><p>"Spit it out, Mark" Donghyuck deadpans</p><p>"Well... I got-"</p><p>"Why are you always so impatient cant you just let him talk. You don't need to interrupt him every moment you know" Lucas cuts off Mark this time.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? You just cut him off. What is it, babe?" Donghyuck takes both Marks hands in his and give him his signature wide eyes looking up through the eyelashes and innocent smile, although he was anything but.</p><p>Yukhei fake gags before reaching across the table and pulling one of Marks hands out of Donghyuck's grasp and holding it in the middle of the table. Donghyuck spared him a cold glare but turned his attention back to Mark, this time with his eyes narrow and mouth in a scowl, an expression that Mark sees just as much as the last.</p><p>"I got accepted into the music production Masters program" Once he was finally able to get his words out, a different type of chaos erupted. </p><p>Yukhei started whooping and causing a scene, pumping Marks hand in the air in his own. Donghyuck also cheered but quickly pulled Mark in for a kiss.</p><p>"Congratulations" They said in unison with eerily similar expressions. </p><p>Kunhang choose that exact moment to come to the table with three glasses.</p><p>"What are we celebrating?" Kunhang asks, having witnessed the scene.</p><p>"Yukhei is leaving and never coming back- Ow-" Mark elbowed Donghyuck in the side before Yukhei could open his mouth. "Fine okay... Mark got accepted into his first choice masters program"</p><p>"Thats great. Congrats, Mark!" Kunhang smiled big and Mark got to witness Yukhei falling more in love. Donghyuck also seemed to notice as he pushed Yukhei's elbow causing his hand that was supporting his head to move and him to plummet face first into the table. </p><p>Yukhei retaliated by throwing packs of sugar at Donghyuck and another screaming fight- more like harsh whispering fight- erupted.</p><p>"Thanks, Kunhang" He mutters as the pair slowly get louder and drew more attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-hes so annoying, I don't get how you are friends with him. Like does he ever shut up-" Mark cuts Donghyuck off by holding up a bottle of carpet cleaner. "Where does this go?" </p><p>"Under the sink- And like does he have any braincells or did he loose the all playing football-"</p><p>"-basketball-"</p><p>"-Whatever. And his deodorant! Ugh. He smells like a middle school boys bathroom. Poor Kunhang's going to have to deal with him at your party-" Mark cuts Donghyuck this time by pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.</p><p>"I'm heading to Johnnys to help him install a new air conditioning unit. I'll bring home dinner what do you want?" Donghyuck pouted, but muttered 'Chicken' before walking back over to the couch and picking up his laptop.</p><p>Mark quickly grabbed his phone from the counter and kissed Donghyuck's head before exiting the building. As he plugs in his earphones he notices a missed text from Yukhei.</p><p><strong>Luc-ass:</strong> (Donghyuck made that contact name. Its really not his best work considering how much he hates Yukhei)<br/>
<strong>I know you like love him and shit, but Donghyuck sux</strong></p><p>Mark could choose to fight Yukhei, but Donghyuck says much worse and Mark has given up trying to defend them to each other, so Mark simply react to the message with a thumbs down and plays his EXO playlist. The playlist he plays when he's in any of the following moods: annoyed, nervous, or aroused. He's a mix of the first and last. Mark really wishes two of the most important people in his life would get along but also Donghyuck recently bleached his hair and its a look. </p><p>Once Mark approaches Johnnys apartment he buzzes up to be let in.</p><p>In the elevator Mark sees one of Johnnys neighbours, a sweet old man with a horribly cruel pet cat who often gets on Johnnys balcony and hisses at any living thing in its vicinity. </p><p>Mark smiles at the old man and presses his back to the elevator wall and closes his eyes as Baekhyun's gorgeous vocals flow into his ears.  </p><p>When the elevator doors open, they reveal Johnny. Mark takes out his earbuds.</p><p>"Hey, hyung" Mark says as Johnny wraps his arms around Mark shoulders and leads him to his apartment.</p><p>"Hello, Markie. Hows your day been?" Johnny holds the door open for him. The apartment, as usual, is spotless, but that as expected when Lee Taeyong is your roommate.</p><p>"Not so great. I had lunch with Hyuck and Yukhei" Johnny winces recalling his last experience with the two of them.</p><p>"Why would you do that to yourself?" Johnnys asks as he takes a seat at the island separating his kitchen and living room. Mark joins him.</p><p>"I don't know what else to do. I just want them to get along. Like I'm finally in a place where I'm beginning to plan the rest of my life and i see them both in it. But, they are unbearable together. Today I need to pick Hyuck up over my shoulder and physically remove them from each other"</p><p>"Well... Mark, it makes sense that you want them to get along, but some people just don't get along and you cant force it" Mark sighs and runs his hands through his hair frustratedly. </p><p>"I don't need them to be best friends. I don't need them to be friends at all. But, I really really want them to be civil around each other. Like what happens if Donghyuck and I choose to adopt some day. 'Hey kids, If Dad and Uncle Yukhei start wrestling I want you to sit on Daddy and pin him to the floor while I pull Yukhei out of the room by his feet, oh by the way Merry Christmas' like?" Johnny looked very amused, which was not what Mark was going for.</p><p>"Have the two of them every hung out without you there?" Marks head snaps up.</p><p>"No... That would be horrible. Im honestly not sure they'd both make it out of that unscathed"</p><p>"Who do you think would win in a fight?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Yukhei has the muscles and height on Hyuck but Hyuck is scrappy, so my money is on Hyuck"</p><p>Mark groans as he rests his head on the counter realizing Johnny wasn't going to be any help. </p><p>"Can we just get your a/c working so I can go home" Mark asks, pinching his nose trying to subdue his oncoming headache. </p><p>"Oh Taeyong and I already installed it" </p><p>"Then why'd you ask me to come over" Mark whined. It may only be a 5 or so minute walk, but he would've much rather just laid on the couch with Donghyuck and watched crappy reality tv shows.</p><p>"I know you so well. When we were talking on the phone I could tell you need someone to vent to" Mark softens at Johnnys words.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"No I broke my DJ controller, I need to borrow like $50"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday, July 31st (one more time)</p><p>"Hey Hyuck" Hyuck looks away from the tv and at Mark. </p><p>"Do you think you and Yukhei will ever get along?" Donghyuck scrunches his nose in distaste, a pretty mild reaction in terms of bringing up Yukhei.</p><p>"Outlook not so good" He says while fiddling with a magic 8 ball he ordered on amazon for way too much money.</p><p>Mark sighs and drops it, and both return their attention back to the tv. Donghyuck gasps dramatically as one of the girls on the bachelor calls another a variety of vulgar names, most not appropriate for television. </p><p>Mark pulls his phone out of his pocket when he feels it vibrate. He expects it to be Yukhei sending him a meme he wont understand, but it was actually a text from Johnny. There was no text just a link.</p><p>The link led to a Cosmopolitan article and Mark cringed. 'Your boyfriend and your best friend hate each other - now what'. Mark rolled his eyes but decided reading it would be more interesting than the commercial break.</p><p>
  <em>Its always frustrating when your best friend and your boyfriend hate each other. On one hand they say sisters before misters, but what if Mr. Special is your forever person and soulmate. It seems a little rash automatically take the side of your friend. </em>
</p><p>Despite that blatant heteronormativity Mark continues reading even when the commercial break is over.<br/>
 <br/>
First you should know what to expect:</p><p>
  <em>1. They Badmouth each other </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If your bf and bff truly hate each other, you are going to endure them shit talking each other, which can cause strain on both relationships.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is a difficult aspect to counter act besides making a strict no badmouthing rule.</em>
</p><p>As if Donghyuck or Lucas would listen to that. Mark scoffs and moves onto the next point.</p><p>
  <em>2. They won't hang out</em>
</p><p>This actually is not a huge problem for Mark. If there is an event or a party within their friend group, but they will both keep their distance or cause a scene. Mark skims over to the next point.</p><p>
  <em>3. Their fighting feels like flirting</em>
</p><p>Marks eyes widen dramatically. But, he continues reading.</p><p>
  <em>After witnesses so much bickering it will occasionally seem more like an old married couple fighting than two people who hate each other but are forced to coexist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This will lead you to wondering if there is something happening that you are not seeing, or even if there is history between your bf and bff that you are not aware of. You are bound to ask 'Why are they so passionate about each other?'</em>
</p><p>No Mark was not <em>bound</em> to ask that. He had never even considered that. But now...</p><p>"What?" Mark looks up sharply at Donghyuck who is looking at him with one eyebrow raised.</p><p>"'What' What?" Smooth Mark.</p><p>"You were looking at your phone like it killed your mother right in front of you. What are you looking at?" Donghyuck chuckles.</p><p>"Nothing" Mark says defensively. In fact so defensively that Donghyuck knows for certain he was looking at something he didn't want the other to see. And when Mark realizes that he tosses his phone across the apartment. </p><p>Mark and Donghyuck stare at each other for one moment before both of them bound off the couch and started running for Marks phone. Mark got ahead pretty quickly but Donghyuck grabbed his foot causing him to fall on his stomach feet away from his phone. Donghyuck then grabbed it and picked it up. </p><p>Mark did even get to worry about his password because Donghyuck's fingerprint was in the phone, so within a second he had it open and was reading the article. </p><p>"Your boyfriend and your best friend hate each other, now what? Is this really such a big deal that you are consulting cosmopolitan" Donghyuck asked with his hand on his hip. Mark sighed in relief when Donghyuck didn't realize what part of the article Mark was particularly honed in on. </p><p>Mark groaned before getting back up and walking back over to the couch. Donghyuck joined him and handed his phone back before muting the television and turning towards him. </p><p>"I just- Wish you guys would get along. Even when you both promise to be civil a fight breaks out and... I want you both in my life for a long time. But... I cant force you guys to so... But, is there any reason in particular you don't like each other? Like... why?"</p><p>Donghyuck sighed.</p><p>"I don't know. I honestly don't even remember" Donghyuck admitted while playing with his fingers. Not intending to make him guilty Mark grabs one of his hands and pulls it into his lap rubbing circles in it. </p><p>"What did the article say?" Donghyuck asks. Mark furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>"What do you mean? Why?" </p><p>"Like what does it suggest to make... it better?" Mark cant help but smile fondly. Donghyuck puts up a tough and snarky front and can be pretty tsundere but he really does care.</p><p>Mark opens his phone again. He scrolls past the whole 'what to expect' segment to the 'what should you do' segment and begins reading it out loud.</p><p>"'First try a friend-tervention. Take your bf and your bff and lay everything on the floor. Discuss your emotions and ask them about theres to address and then subsequently squash the beef'" Mark winces and he notices the pained expression on Donghyuck.</p><p>He had tried something similar before. He invited Donghyuck to have a sleepover in his shared dorm with Yukhei where they could watch movies, eat junk food, and bond. The night ended with Donghyuck banned from entering that dorm building. He was lucky he wasn't suspended, it is strictly against rules to through others belongings out of a seventh story window. And that was soon after the heart-to-heart started. </p><p>Wordlessly Mark moved onto the second option.</p><p>"'If the first option doesn't work out for whatever reasons it is time to accept that you may be unable to fix whatever animosity your bf and bff hold against one another. So, the second option is simply to keep them apart. Dont hang out with just the two of them. Make sure they aren't seated together at events or dinners. And don't talk to them about the other, unless completely necessary'" Donghyuck still looked guilty.</p><p>"Its okay" Is all Mark says, "Im going to go the bathroom" Mark sets his phone down then gets up.</p><p>It's upsetting that Mark may never get Donghyuck or Yukhei to like or approve of one another no matter the reason. Even if it spawns from some history or unsettling attraction between the two, it's troubling but Mark trust them both enough to address any issue that could seriously detriment either of his relationships with them.</p><p>Once Mark finishes with his business he joins Donghyuck on the couch again. Donghyuck is on Marks phone. The ideas of Donghyuck reading the first half of the article doesn't even bother him anymore, in fact he is sure he and Donghyuck would just laugh about it.</p><p>"Theres another option" He says tossing the phone in Marks lap. </p><p>Mark picks up the phone and begins reading the article again.</p><p>
  <em>Option Three: If options one didn't work and you are not ready to give up there is another possibility. Send them on a date.</em>
</p><p>Marks blood runs cold. He does not love that wording.</p><p>
  <em>Allow them the opportunity to be there without you. It may seem daunting to send two people who both matter to you but hate each other to hang out without you there as a moderator, but maybe the thing holding them back from properly addressing their feelings is you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This will not work for all instances. But, if you are desperate enough it's worth a try.</em>
</p><p>Mark puts his phone down and lets out a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Uh... are you sure this would be a good idea?" Mark asks nervously, he would love to listen to his EXO playlist right now. </p><p>"Am I sure? no. But, I have some final errands I was going to do tomorrow for your birthday, and I need some help. I was going to ask Renjun, but if thats something you think would be-" Mark cut off Donghyuck off by grabbing his face and pulling him into a long kiss.</p><p>"I love you" Mark says before going in again. Mark is not so nervous anymore but has another reason to put on his EXO playlist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is probably my last update tonight. But i intend to have the whole work done faster then nevada counted their votes. See you tomorrow (hopefully dont hold me to it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday, August 1st</p><p><br/>
<strong>To Luc-ass:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey, do you have plans today?</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>From Luc-ass:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bruh</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I have spent the last 12 hours straight watching supernatural</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Destiel is canon. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Epic right?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, I was gonna sleep, but I guess I could postpone that for my favourite homie &lt;3</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>To Luc-ass:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I actually have work today</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Actually can I ft you</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>From Luc-ass:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ye bro, lemme just put on some pants</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Mark couldn’t help but smile fondly as his phone screen was suddenly comprised of Yukhei’s face. As attractive as he was (and even Donghyuck would admit he is hot) Yukhei was insanely friendly looking. Especially when he smiled and Mark could see the ketchup on the corner of his mouth, probably (hopefully) from breakfast.</p><p>“Yoooo. Mark, what’s up bro?” Yukhei’s voice fills the room, Mark winces and turns his volume down.</p><p>“Not much. I have to leave for the studio in like 10 minutes”</p><p>“That’s epic. Why’d you call? Just checking in on your best bud?... I am your best bud, right? Like a lot of people will call their partner their best friend, but… I’m your best friend, right?”</p><p>“Yukhei- “</p><p>“-Like its fine if I’m not, I guess. I mean… I may be alone right now, and could be forever- “</p><p>“-You’re not going to be alone forever- “</p><p>“-and I’ll always have my mom… but I have to share with my dad- “</p><p>“-Yukhei- “</p><p>“- And Ms. Kim from next door is awfully kind to me… But I think she thinks I’m straight, so- ”</p><p>“-Yukhei. You are my best friend” Yukhei’s rambling finally stops and his smile takes up 80% of the screen.</p><p>“But I do want to talk about Donghyuck” and the smile was gone and replaced with a scowl. Not a common occurrence on Yukhei’s face.</p><p>“What is it now?”</p><p>“Well, I’m not around today, and Donghyuck has some errands to run today. He said he needs help, and I still really want you two to get along… so… it thought if you had no plans today, you wouldn’t mind helping him?” Not so surprisingly the scowl does not leave Yukhei’s face, but his expression becomes slightly thoughtful and a little confused.</p><p>“I do have plans today” Yukhei deadpans.</p><p>“You already said your plans were to sleep” </p><p>“Okay, fine. Hypothetically, I agree. Donghyuck is incredibly stubborn. There’s no way he will agree” Typically this would not be an incorrect statement. But Mark is very proud to be able to prove him wrong this time. </p><p>“It was his idea” Mark smiles as the scowl dissipates and leaves a shocked expression in its wake.</p><p>“Fine. Tell him to text me” Yukhei grumbles before ending the call.</p><p>Mark checks the time and realizes it’s about time to leave for work. Mark grabs his bag and send a quick text to Donghyuck before he’s out the door.</p><p>
  <strong>To Donghyuckie Beloved:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hey babe</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I talked to Yukhei and he agreed, so whenever you’re up just text him</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love you!</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Once Mark entered the employee room the chaos hit him. It seems he would be sharing his shift today with some of the more chaotic coworkers. Yuta and Jungwoo. They were currently playing some sort of card game, that Mark couldn’t decipher just from looking. Jungwoo and Yuta were currently starring at each other.</p><p>“Go fish” Oh.</p><p>“Hey guys” Mark sighs as he throws his backpack down.</p><p>Jungwoo and Yuta seem to be in unspoken agreement that the game is over as they both begin expressing their excitement for the following day at the same time.</p><p>“Anyways, how’s your morning been Markie-poo?” Jungwoo asks, both intently watching Mark for his answer.</p><p>“Um. Not bad…”</p><p>“You look like you have something on your mind” Yuta says softly leaning forward and putting a reassuring hand over Marks own. </p><p>“Well you know Donghyuck and Yukhei hate each other?” Yuta and Jungwoo both get solemn expressions as this topic is brighten up. Probably recalling the time, they both happened to surprise Mark for lunch and, shockingly, had a fight resulting in both of them being escorted out of the building by security, one of the closest times to a fight becoming physical.</p><p>“In an effort to bond, they are going to… hang out I guess, do, like, errands together… without me there” Jungwoo grimaced, whereas Yuta at least tried to look supportive.</p><p>“Oh… well that’s… neat” Yuta said, Jungwoo nodding.</p><p>“Yep…” Mark muttered under his breath. Quickly checking his phone.</p><p>He started his shift in 5 minutes and he had two texts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Donghyuckie Beloved:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay bae</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don’t like Yukhei.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Luc-ass:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I already hate this</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do I really need to do this?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To Donghyuckie Beloved:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>:/ you promised you would try</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To Luc-ass:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Yuta and Jungwoo’s expressions became sympathetic as they see Mark run a frustrated hand through his hair. God this was going to be a stressful day.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is much shorter then intended. Ive decided i will have 3 more parts, one with Donghyucks pov, one with Lucas pov, and last one will be epilouge mark pov.<br/>I had this written and i was going to try and extend the scene further foreshadow how the day went for hyuckhe but i didnt bc im not very conscious</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um so i mention a company called petsmart in this chapter. Im not sure if its limited to north america, but it is a pretty large franchise that sells pets and pet related items. Also pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet. Next one should be about same, and i have no idea about the last.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday, August 1st</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh” Donghyuck groans as he pulls up Yukhei’s contact information. He taps the message button and takes three attempts to form a message that is not passive aggressive.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To Yuck-hei:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hello</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So, Mark said he talked to you.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Any particular time convenient for you?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Yuck-hei:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...hey</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I cleared my plans for this so whenever is fine</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To Yuck-hei:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You have a car, right?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Yuck-hei:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...no</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To Yuck-hei:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oh.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Can you drive?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Yuck-hei:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To Yuck-hei:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meet here [Location] in 20 min</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yukhei reacted to the message with a ‘thumbs up’ temporarily ending one of the most uncomfortable text conversations Donghyuck has ever experienced.</p><p> </p><p>It’s weird that Yukhei and Donghyuck are both so confident and unapologetic yet the fail to communicate in any way that isn’t insults and snide comments. Mark used to hypothesize that Donghyuck and Yukhei were actually very similar and that’s why they bring out the worst in each other. Donghyuck doesn’t like giving Yukhei the privilege of that prestigious title (because he’s petty) and dislikes being likened to Yukhei even more. So, Mark kept that hypothesis to himself most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck grabbed his bag and left his apartment, in no particular rush because the location was only a 10-minute walk away.</p><p> </p><p>The weather was pretty mild, but the weather forecast predicted thunderstorms in the late afternoon-evening, so Donghyuck was really hopeful he could have everything finished and ready fast.</p><p> </p><p>Once Donghyuck gets to the location he walks up the pathway and rings the doorbell. He smiles brightly as Taeil opens the door with a confused look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hyung” Donghyuck greets as he welcomes himself into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyuck. What are you doing here? Did we have plans?” Taeil questions as he hurries to keep as Donghyuck walks through his house and into the kitchen and opens the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“No. But I need a favour” he grins as he finds what he’s looking for. Taeil does not look impressed nor upset as Donghyuck helps himself to some waffles.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is?” Taeil really is a great friend for Donghyuck. He is unwaveringly patient while also being levelheaded (90% of the time). Very similar to why him and Mark work so well.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to borrow your car” Donghyuck continues as he sees the look that for-tails outright denial, “I won’t be driving. Do you remember of the surprise for Marks birthday I told you about? Well, actually Yukhei, Marks best friend, is helping me with that. He can drive” Donghyuck grins harder if possible as he sees the crack in Taeil’s armour. He wasn’t going to agree yet, but he will agree.</p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck. I know this is important to you, but I’m not going to let you and a stranger take off in my car... no don’t give me that look, he’s a stranger to me Hyuck”</p><p> </p><p>“But, Hyung...” He whines.</p><p> </p><p>Before he is able to continue, Donghyuck’s phone rings.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello” Donghyuck answers</p><p> </p><p>“Hey... I’m a little early, but I’m at the location. It’s like a house...?” Donghyuck’s eyes roll sub-consciously as he hears Yukhei’s voice come through the phone, something Taeil catches.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m inside I’ll come let you in” Donghyuck tries to keep his tone passive, but he can tell he must sound inconvenienced.</p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck?” Donghyuck turns around as he hears Taeil whisper alarmingly. He raises his hands in a ‘what the hell? who are you to invite people into my home?” Donghyuck just waves him off as he hangs up the call, and strolls to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>He opens the door revealing Yukhei furiously typing on his phone at the end of the pathway. His head snaps up at the sound of the door, and he wastes no time stomping up the path.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have to be so vague in your messages? Couldn’t you have warned me? or answered my texts” Donghyuck doesn’t answer just opens the door wider to allow Yukhei. Donghyuck also indiscreetly smirks at the mental win of not being the first to snap at the other.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck closes the door behind him to see Yukhei awkwardly standing as Taeil stares at Donghyuck arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry. Taeil Hyung this is Yukhei. Yukhei this is Taeil Hyung” Yukhei bows slightly and says a little annoying ‘hi taeil-ssi’. Taeil (because he actually has manners) greets him back before returning his unimpressed gaze to Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other in silence as Yukhei nervously looks between them.</p><p> </p><p>“So now he’s not a stranger...” Donghyuck trails off timidly as he smiles apologetically at Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Can I at least see your driver’s license?” Taeil exasperatedly asks Yukhei, who nods violently before fumbling around in his pocket and pulling a wallet out, and then a card. Taeil accepts the card and studies it for a moment before handing it back.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Donghyuck if my car gets any scratches or anything you’re paying for the repairs” It was Donghyuck’s furiously as he runs up and hugs the older, who begrudgingly returns it.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil leaves the room to go retrieve the keys.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to throw me to the lion’s den, Donghyuck. Did you just invite me to pressure your friends, if you can even call him that? Couldn’t we just uber or something?” Yukhei spits as soon as Taeil is out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, Taeil is more of a puppy. And if I thought he would actually be feeling pressured by any of this I wouldn’t have invited you here until I figured it out. Believe it or not, I don’t purposely try to cause any of my friends’ distress. In fact, I try pretty hard to avoid it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe it” Yukhei sharply says. Donghyuck has to physically stop himself from returning a dig. If there’s one thing Donghyuck knows about himself, it’s that he’s a good friend. He makes a strong effort to increase the mood of any of his friends at any time, all while maintaining open communication so that they would address anything that may make them uncomfortable. Donghyuck has known Taeil for five years, and he knows that is he didn’t feel comfortable lending Hyuck his car. He wouldn’t. Simple as that.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil returns to the room and hands Yukhei his keys. Donghyuck can further confirm that Taeil is okay with this by his docile disposition. Taeil may not look threatening but he doesn’t take shit from anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks again, Hyung” Taeil (fondly) rolls his eyes before ruffling Donghyuck’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Drive safe. I need the car back by 8 pm. Also, are you going to take the waffles?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. You eat them. Treat yourself, Hyung” Donghyuck gives one final cheeky smile before dragging Yukhei out of the house and tossing him the keys.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck slides into the passenger seat and plugs in his phone to aux. Yukhei notices and clearly holds an opinion but seems to hold his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where am I going?” Yukhei asks.</p><p> </p><p>“PetSmart. The one on 45th street”</p><p> </p><p>“Why there?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t expect you to run errands all day on empty stomach” Donghyuck chuckles as he sees Yukhei’s cheeks puff up.</p><p> </p><p>“But, seriously that our first stop” Yukhei doesn’t reply but starts the engine and pulls out of the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>They drive in silence. Save for twice in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“Risky, risky. Wiggy wigi. This is an emergency. Help me help me. Someone stop me, because you know I can’t stop m- “</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t sing” Yukhei asks as polite as Donghyuck believes he is capable of. So, he complies. But, also because Donghyuck is a wise man who knows how to choose his battles.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need me to come in?” Yukhei asks as he pulls into the parking space. Donghyuck hums thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m just getting one thing. Should be fine” Donghyuck says as he jumps out of the car, leaving Yukhei curiously waiting what he could possibly be getting.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck isn’t stupid, and as much as he likes to insult Yukhei’s intelligence he knows he’s not either. Thus, the possibilities of what Donghyuck could be doing at PetSmart are pretty clear, but it's only half the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Considering this is his first venture into a PetSmart, he finds everything he was looking for relatively easily.</p><p> </p><p>As Donghyuck approaches the car he recalls he quickly needs to visit the bank in the same plaza, so he opens the door and throws the bag in and closes it again not saying a word to Yukhei. He will be able to make the connection himself when he sees the younger enter the bank.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck returns to the car shortly, feeling good on time, although they are barely a third through his errands.</p><p> </p><p>Once sat in the car he sets up his phone’s gps to direct Yukhei to their next stop. Donghyuck is liking how unsettled Yukhei is becoming at how Donghyuck will not just straight up tell him what he’s doing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After he is finished settling in the car Donghyuck looks at Yukhei, who has been starring out the window zoned out since Donghyuck had entered.</p><p> </p><p>“We can go now... I set up directions to our next stop” Yukhei wordlessly starts the car.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck is about to ignore Yukhei’s clear mood change when he remembers he point of today. If Donghyuck was just looking for a chauffeur he would have had Jeno, who actually has a car, to help him today. But he’s supposed to be bonding, or at least come to some agreement to ignore each other. For Mark.</p><p> </p><p>“So... Yukhei, you seem a little... Concerned? freaked out? I don’t know but you are certainly are acting weird. So... what’s up with... that? Like, you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“No-nothing. I mean I’m fine. I didn’t look in the bag or anything. I respect your privacy” Yukhei stutters out. More awkward than Donghyuck had ever seen him.</p><p> </p><p>“...okay. Thanks... I guess” being civil with Yukhei is hard.</p><p> </p><p>“What music do you like?” Donghyuck asks suddenly. Yukhei seems to relax slightly at the change in conversation, but still seems mildly sceptical of Donghyuck’s sudden interest in him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... I don’t know. SHINee is cool”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck perks at the name of one of his favourite groups. Donghyuck throws on the ‘this is SHINee’ Spotify playlist, and hopes Yukhei accepts his olive branch.</p><p> </p><p>Yukhei acknowledges the gesture with a nod and the rest of the drive is silent. But less tense.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is even longer then the last one. yikes. but the last chapter should be about 1k  and i wish i could finish it tonight but im so tired. so sorry in advance if any of this is incoherent im dead tired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Yukhei’s defence. Anyone would’ve looked. Donghyuck has revealed the bare minimum to Yukhei, and he was already suspicious because apparently this had all be Donghyuck’s idea. But he didn’t think the bag would have... that.</p><p> </p><p>Yukhei examines the items Donghyuck had gotten at PetSmart. Mark would’ve told him had they gotten a pet, and the only type of pet Mark had ever shown any interest in having was a dog. But Mark insists that he would not get a new dog when he already has one with his family in Vancouver. Mark doesn’t want to replace the little yet old Boston terrier that brought so much joy to his adolescence.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, there was no reason for Donghyuck to be buying a black studded leash and collar. And the only possible explanation was it’s a sex thing. Everything unexplainable is a sex thing.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Mark had gotten with Donghyuck he had become far less open regarding his sex life. Which makes Yukhei quite sad because he still tells him everything. But this could be why Mark stopped. In that case, Yukhei is glad he stopped. Not to kink shame but he doesn’t want to picture Mark that way.</p><p> </p><p>Yukhei is snapped out of his dark horrible disturbing thoughts as he sees a small figure walking towards the car. Yukhei wastes no time putting the items back in the bag and throwing it in the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>As Donghyuck fiddles around in the car, they have an increasingly awkward conversation. And then Yukhei falls into another void of thought. There was one more thing about this day that Yukhei deemed to be ‘inexplainable’, why on gods earth did Donghyuck want Yukhei’s help today. He’s proven he has friends that are willing to help him out. Why Yukhei? Whom he hates.</p><p> </p><p>“We can go now... I set up directions to our next stop”</p><p> </p><p>Yukhei sighs and starts the car, not wanting to even look at Donghyuck. That would make the conspiracies running rampant in his head even more wild. No one makes Yukhei quite as paranoid as Donghyuck. Something he would never admit to the mischievous younger.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere of the car changes as Donghyuck suddenly begins making normal conversation with Yukhei. Even going as far as playing Yukhei’s favourite artist. This neither makes his paranoia worse or better. In fact, Yukhei wouldn't even describe the atmosphere as more or less comfortable. Just different.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck seems to be content with the conversation ending as he makes no attempt to revive it. Sure, Yukhei could try. Maybe even ask where the fuck they are going, but he decides against. Donghyuck does as Donghyuck wishes. And he does not seem to wish to clue in Yukhei. So, Yukhei drives to the directions of the gps, and it takes nearly 10 minutes of driving before he gets an idea of where they could be going.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to the airport?” Yukhei suddenly breaks the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” Donghyuck answers casually.</p><p> </p><p>Yukhei at a loss for words just huffs. This elicits a weird reaction from Donghyuck, who turned to Yukhei mouth open first syllable out before he closed his mouth and turned his attention back to the window. Further freaking out Yukhei.</p><p> </p><p>This is the worst time ever for Donghyuck to drop the attitude, because Yukhei has so many thoughts running through his brain, he would really appreciate some consistency.</p><p> </p><p>“Donghyuck can you just please tell me what we’re doing?” Yukhei tries to hold it in but once he is in the dark parking garage alone with Donghyuck, he breaks just desperate for something to make sense.</p><p> </p><p>However, this seems to be too big of an ask for Donghyuck who just give Yukhei a weird expression before grabbing his backpack and taking a manila folder out.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the part I need help with” Donghyuck simply says as he steps out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Yukhei hesitantly follows as Donghyuck walks to the elevator, looking at something on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t until Donghyuck leads Yukhei to a part of the airport with a sign saying ‘air cargo pickup’ that everything seems to piece together. Yukhei silently stands behind Donghyuck the way a toddler hides behind their parents. Donghyuck does not comment on it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Donghyuck walks up to the person at the desk does Yukhei get the confirmation he’s desperately been waiting for.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, my name is Lee Donghyuck. I’m here to pick up a dog from flight 127 from Vancouver, Canada” The women types at her keyboard before nodding and asking for some forms and proof of identification from Donghyuck who has everything in the manila folder.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the process if pretty easy, and after not too long a man is walking out with a small grey dog kennel. Does reality finally set in.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you carry my bad?” Donghyuck asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I can carry the dog its fine” Yukhei says before carefully grabbing the hand and carrying the dog as gracefully as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Poor thing probably has to go to the bathroom. There supposed to be a dog park off of King and Cannon”</p><p> </p><p>“Why couldn’t you just tell me what we were doing? I had so many conspiracies going through my mind”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean... I’m trying to be... less argumentative with you... but, it was kind of fun to watch you squirm. By the way what was bothering you after we left the pet store?” Yukhei grimaces as he recalls what he once deemed the only reasonable explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Was just frustrated”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm”</p><p> </p><p>Then comes the first comfortable silence of the day. The walk to the car together. Donghyuck takes the crate and jumps in the backseat with it, and Yukhei gets in the car and starts driving to the park Donghyuck told him about.</p><p> </p><p>As he is driving Donghyuck opens the cage and welcomes the excited dog into his arms. The dog jumps into the front of the car and quickly smells Yukhei before jumping around the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Max. Come here” Donghyuck calls in English and the dog finally settles down as Donghyuck begins putting on the harness and leash.</p><p> </p><p>Once Yukhei pulls into the parking lot, Donghyuck wastes no time getting out of the car with Max and jogging to the enclosed park. Yukhei follows and once he closes the medal fence door Donghyuck unhooks the leash allowing the dog to run wild.</p><p> </p><p>Since there were currently no other people in the park Yukhei and Donghyuck sit down on a bench and allow the dog to run around and do his business.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you figure this all out?” Yukhei finally asks. He had been wondering since the moment they got the dog.</p><p> </p><p>“Um... well, Mark Skypes his parents once or twice a month, and Mark always asks about the dog, and they always joke about how it wasn’t even their dog it was Marks, and I called his mother myself and asked how she would feel about us taking in the dog and they had no complaints. It was more work than I was expecting” Yukhei nods. As much as Donghyuck and Yukhei don’t get along has never wished that Mark and Donghyuck would break up (maybe a little at the beginning). Yukhei knew they loved each other. Still he never expected Donghyuck to go out of his way to do something like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you hate me?” Yukhei hadn’t been anticipating those words at all when he opened his mouth to speak. Donghyuck didn’t seem upset by them though. Just thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>“When Mark asked, I said ‘I don’t know’ but I have been thinking about it a lot today. And, I was thinking about when we met. Mark and I had been dating for about 2 months, and I just thought he was so out of my league” Yukhei’s eyes widen. He had never heard Donghyuck admit something like that given they weren’t super close, but still.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I was confused as to why he didn’t see that. And after I agreed to meet his closest friends, I was so scared that his friends would see it too and snap him out of it. And I didn’t want to lose him. But then I meet Johnny, Jaehyun, and you. Johnny and Jaehyun were so nice and were so supportive and it’s not like you were mean and unsupportive, you were just sort of apathetic. Unimpressed, I guess. And at first, I wasn’t too offended, but then I kept hanging out with your group and it expanded to the others and you seemed to be this super friendly outgoing guy with everyone except me” Yukhei didn’t say anything once Donghyuck had finished his story.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he racked his brain trying to remember his first few encounters with Donghyuck. Looking back its clear now that during the first couple times Donghyuck had been timider than the fireball he knew today, but he doesn’t remember Donghyuck doing anything offensive.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t poke or prod Yukhei for a reply and he just allow Yukhei to take his time to think.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that” is the stupid reply Yukhei comes up with.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, I didn’t even realize it until today...” Yukhei nodded frustrated as he can only come up with blanks regarding his first few impressions of Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>When Yukhei doesn’t reply, Donghyuck pulls out his phone. Yukhei figures he should check his phone too, as the last time he had was when he was waiting for Donghyuck in the pet store.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Markiepoo Lee</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yes.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hyuck isn’t replying to me. He’s okay right?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To Markiepoo Lee</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yeah, he's fine.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I’m good too</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Yukhei replies to the texts his big revelation hits. And it’s embarrassing. Even more then Donghyuck hating him because he didn’t get Yukhei’s approval.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Donghyuck looks up from his phone at Yukhei expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I hated you because I was jealous of you” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at this, and Yukhei fails to notice how disconcerting that statement could be.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in a romantic way. Marks just a homie. But he’s my best homie and... has he ever talked much about the only other relationship he had in Korea” Donghyuck relaxes before thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Heejin, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Heejin. Now that relationship was never close to anything you two had, even just at the beginning of your relationship. But you know Mark. When he gets into a relationship, he throws himself into it. And at the time I didn’t have a lot of other friends. Mark and I were both foreigners first year, and it may not seem like a bond can build that fast, but we just clicked you know? But, as quickly as we had become inseparable, I lost him almost completely. I barely saw him, and we were roommates” Donghyuck looked sympathetic. A look that Yukhei will need some getting used to seeing on Donghyuck’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“With you it was similar in certain ways, but different in others. Heejin was short and slow, and it was probably only two weeks of them two being attached at the hip, before Mark ended things because his grades started to slip. With you he was so involved so quickly, but he was still around me a lot. But the difference was he never stopped talking about you. I guess I was just... upset with you because I thought you were going to steal him away. But he never left, even as your relationship got stronger, even when he moved in with you. But, by that point I hated you because you hated me”</p><p> </p><p>“When Mark told me about Heejin, he said he broke up with her, partly because his grades were slipping, but mostly because she always expected him to be with her and her friends, and he missed you guys” Yukhei laughed at Donghyuck’s words even though nothing was funny.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I should have just talked to him. Marks a great guy he would’ve understood... can’t believe this whole thing with us is my fault” Yukhei’s laughs turned bitter.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true. I escalated things” Donghyuck put a reassuring hand on Yukhei’s shoulder. Probably the first time Yukhei had properly smiled at a gesture from Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps. For what it’s worth. Mark is not ‘out of your league’. You two are perfect for each other. You are exactly the kind of person he deserves. Someone who would do this for him” Yukhei said gesturing to the dog who was defecating.</p><p> </p><p>“Well. He’s going to lose his mind when he finds out we can be in the same room without going at each other’s throats. I know we always promise to be civil, but I see no reason why we can’t be moving forward”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading the whole thing. I dont think its my best work, i really enjoyed the first few chapters but this had very little planning. one thing i want to note is i understand that NOONE throws parties on mondays. But Marks birthday happened to fall on a monday this year so. its fiction. so thanks again. Pls comment. I try my best to reply to ALL comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, August 2nd</p><p> </p><p>“Time to wake up, Markie” Mark awoke to the sickeningly sweet voice of his boyfriend. Mark groggily opened his eyes and smiled at Donghyuck who was straddling him.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday” Donghyuck whispered in his ear wrapping his arms around the older in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>“I made you breakfast” Mark smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You make me breakfast almost every day”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because you are hopeless in the kitchen. But today I made French toast”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’m just going to freshen up then I’ll come out”</p><p> </p><p>Mark could feel Donghyuck nod against his shoulder before he got up and exited the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Mark sat up and checked his phone, a permanent grin fixated on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Johnny Hyung</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Happy birthday little bro! See you later!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Luc-ass</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Happy birthday homie!!!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Love you</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>You rock fr</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Mom</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Happy birthday my son. I can’t wait to skype later and see your cute little face, and you can tell me all about your day.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dad says happy birthday too. We love you [dad.jpeg]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Mark snorted as he clicked the photo of his dad holding up two thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>After replying to all the messages Mark completed his business and joined Donghyuck in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“What time should we be back from the party? My mom wants to know when we can skype” Mark asked as he wrapped his arms around Donghyuck who was currently fixing two cups of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm. I’m not sure. Probably 1 or 2 am, so that should be early afternoon for them”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay great” Mark replied to his parents again before fixing his plate with all the food Donghyuck had sitting out.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck quickly joined him at the table and they ate in a comfortable silence. Mark loved how domestic it was.</p><p> </p><p>After they finished Donghyuck insisted on doing all the cleaning alone, so Mark sat on the couch and turned on some anime.</p><p> </p><p>Marks attention was caught by Donghyuck’s phone as it started vibrating. Knowing the younger wouldn’t care if he checked who it was, Mark picked up the phone before promptly dropping it. What he saw was shocking for two reasons. The person calling Donghyuck was Yukhei, and the contact name had been changed from yuck-hei to just Wong Yukhei.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck hadn’t told Mark really anything about the day before. He simply said that they borrowed Taeil Hyung’s car and Yukhei drove him around for his errands, and overall that the day was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity getting the better of him, Mark picked up the phone again and answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what time should I bring- Wait Mark? I thought I called Hyuck” since when did Yukhei call him Hyuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s busy. Did you need something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Its chill. Just ask him to call me when he gets a chance. Oh! and happy birthday, bro. See you later” Yukhei didn’t wait for Mark to reply before hanging up.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment Donghyuck comes into the living room with a raised eyebrow seeing Mark on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yukhei called you. Asked you to call him back when you have a moment”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” Donghyuck said simply before cuddling into Marks side on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Typically, every time Mark even mentions Yukhei, Donghyuck’s nose would scrunch up in distaste at the very least. Things must have gone better yesterday then Mark thought.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck didn’t seem that torn up about it, So Mark just left it deciding to address it at a different time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mark and Donghyuck arrived at Chenle’s house around 9, an hour before everyone is expected to show up. Helping Chenle put up decorations (doing it for him) was Jisung and Jeno. Renjun and Jaemin were putting out snacks and drinks. And Johnny was setting up his DJ... stuff.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived, they all bombarded Mark with happy birthday wishes and hugs, once that was out of the way everyone returned to their tasks at hand. Donghyuck went with Renjun and Jaemin, and Mark went with Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>“So read that article I sent you” Johnny asks while messing with the settings on his turntables.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah actually”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I just wanted to show you its normal for your friends and boyfriend to not get along, but also I just wanted you to see how dumb that article was. As if any of that bullshit works” Marks jaw drops.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I thought you were trying to get me to try that stuff?” Johnny laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you didn’t, did you?” Johnny laughs harder at the look on Marks face.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s why Yukhei isn’t here, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yukhei is here” Donghyuck bounds over to Mark interrupting his conversation with Johnny.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, how many fights am I going to need to separate tonight?” Donghyuck give him an unimpressed look.</p><p> </p><p>“None, Hyung. Yukhei and I have squashed our beef” Johnny looks mildly impressed but still disbelieving. Marks inkling of hope gets bigger as he hears Donghyuck outright say that.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Mark asks. Donghyuck just grabs his hand and pulls him to the back of the big living room by the door out of the backyard.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to give you your present now” Marks eyebrows furrow. Earlier that day Donghyuck had given him a large gift bag with a couple games for his switch and a new pair of headphones, it was more than enough.</p><p> </p><p>Mark does not get a chance to question him before Donghyuck’s hands are covering his eyes and he’s being led outside.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck leads Mark to a seat on Chenle’s patio.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready Yukhei” Donghyuck asks. Mark hears that Yukhei is in fact there as he makes a sound of agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing Mark knows he feels a pressure on his legs, almost like little paws before a creature starts licking his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah” Mark moves back out of startle and at the moment Donghyuck removes his hands from Marks eyes. It takes a second to adjust, but he immediately identifies the creature in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Max” Mark cries wasting no time to start petting the dog in his lap. The dog jumps up, so his front paws are on Mark shoulders and starts licking his face.</p><p> </p><p>When some birds land in a bird bath in Chenle’s backyard, the dog loses interest in Mark and jumps off him to chase and bark at them. Only then does Mark realize he is crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys do this together?” Mark asks still so confused and shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. It was all Donghyuck. I didn’t know what was going on until we picked him up at the airport” Mark stood up and embraced Donghyuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you”</p><p> </p><p>Mark spent the rest of his birthday sat on a couch in Chenle’s massive house with his beloved Dog on his laugh, the love of his life on his right and his best friend in the world on his left surrounded by people he loves.</p><p> </p><p>As happy as he is that Donghyuck and Yukhei had ‘squashed their beef’ he knows that as long as they are in his life, he will always be happy regardless of any obstacles.</p><p> </p><p>Moral of the story is... I don’t know... talk about your issues to the people you love. Sure, lets go with that. Also, dogs are 👍🏻</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay thats a wrap. Thanks for reading and enduring all the mistakes and typos i can only imagine there are. One final thing is I might make a collection based on this series but I only have follow-up in mind atm, a luhen one shot. I meant to include it in this chapter but forgot so sorry hendery and hendery/luhen stans, but keep an eye out (im have other ideas i want to work on first and school so not soon but maybe one day)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>